


talk of home

by meowths



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Gen, Mostly based off of headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowths/pseuds/meowths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poo and ness cant sleep, so they talk to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk of home

They hadn't really talked until now. Poo had only come so recently, and the day felt long enough before the 'chosen four' were getting ready for bed. With the day's sweat washed off, the four tucked themselves in, Paula and Ness in one of the Summers hotel room's queen beds, and Jeff (who would get a good night's sleep for once) and Poo in another.

After the strenuous days he'd experienced as of late, Ness found it strange that he couldn't manage to fall asleep. He tossed and turned every once in a while with all sorts of thoughts passing through his head. It was when he shifted himself upwards to fix a strain in his neck that he heard a whisper,

"...Ness..."

He turned to the side away from Paula, seeing Poo, laying down with his eyes wide open.

"...Ness...it seems that you are unable to sleep as well..."

"I guess," he hushed in response.

"It behooves you to try."

Ness slipped back down under his covers and faced Poo.

"Well, you're not sleeping either. You should try, too. And I don't even know what that word means."

"Well...I...."

Poo turned to his back and put his hands on his stomach.

"...I'm just thinking."

Ness, who couldn't go to sleep anyways, intended to hold a conversation at this point. It would be a good way to get to know Poo as well.

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"Home. I wonder how everyone is doing...I'm not sure what time it is over there."

"Home? Like, Day-lahm?"

Poo hesitated for a moment.

"...Yes. Dalaam."

"Dalaam...Dalaam...Day-laam..."

Ness repeated the land's name over and over, attempting to get the pronunciation right, but never quite pronounced it how the native did.

"What's it like over there in Da-I mean, what's it like over there?"

"That is a very loaded question."

Poo was now facing Ness. With a bedside table separating their faces, Ness decided to sit up, with the blanket still covering him. Poo copied him.

"Dalaam is isolated from the rest of the continent, and at times, it seems as if it is separated from the rest of the world."

Ness spoke a little louder.

"Wouldn't that be boring, though? Like...you can't see everything else? Do you think about what the rest of the world is like?"

Poo hushed him.

"...No, actually. I have been able to live in my homeland without leaving until now, even though I possess the ability to teleport. It is extremely comforting and always exciting, my homeland...It is quite the honor to be its prince."

"Oh, right, you're the prince..."

The two hesitated and looked in their own directions, occupied by their own thoughts. Ness had a lot to learn about Poo's home, but he had a lot to teach Poo as well.

"...Well...Paula and I are from Eagleland. I'm from Onett, and Paula's from Twoson, which is nearby. Jeff's from Winters, which is in Foggyland, like Summers is."

"...You're from...Oh-nee-too?"

Poo seemed to have as much difficulty pronouncing Onett as Ness did pronouncing Dalaam. Ness didn't mind.

"Yeah, Onett. It's a small town, so everyone's pretty close. I live there with my mom and my little sis Tracy."

Poo hesitated again.

"Oh...a 'sis'ter...I do not have any siblings, but I suppose that is what makes me the heir to the throne."

 "Uh...yeah..."

Ness laid on his back.

"You know, I wonder what's going on back home right now. My mom always cuts our conversations on the phone pretty short, so she's probably really busy...But...I wonder what she's thinking I'm doing right now, you know?"

"Yes...I suppose so. I wonder the same things about my master, my friends, and the others who assisted me along the way. They are all strong, however, and they must be praying for me while going about their own lives. I put my trust into them."

Poo's statement struck Ness in a sort of way that made him rethink the words he just said. His mother, his sister, his father, and everyone who he has met had been continuing about their daily lives through the duration of the journey. Said amount of time, which felt like some sort of sudden pause in Ness's life, must have seemed like a minor period of leave for others around him, no matter what the goal of the journey was.

It might have not felt the same for Tony, who Jeff spent most of his time with, or the children in Polestar Preschool, who probably didn't even know why Paula was gone, but one thing was certain; No matter how anyone of the people who shaped their lives went about since the chosen four left their homes, they all missed them and prayed for them just the same.

"You said your friends, huh, Poo? What kinda friends are they?"

For what seemed like the billionth time in the conversation, Poo hesitated again.

"Well, they are mostly...they're mostly young women my age...and we tend to meet quite often...and-"

"I get the idea. So you're a Casanova? Damn, I'm jealous..."

"I do not know what that is, but if you say so..."

The prince then yawned.

"We should really go to sleep, huh."

"Yes, it would be best."

The two tucked themselves back into their blankets.

"Nightey night."

Poo giggled at the strange phrase.

"Good night, Ness."


End file.
